Susan the Hedgehog
Susan's new design.jpeg|this is susan's new design "You call thaat a fight? Put some more effort into it!" - Susan The hedgehog Susan the hedgehog is a young girl who has Telekinetic powers she has yet to master. She is also a bit of afraid of losing what is important. Her ideals with eggman is for her own purpose, finding out truths and lies. she searches for answers under the thought that eggman has something to do with her parents disappearing. Bio name: Susan the hedgehog age: 15 powers: telekinesis likes: sari, ice cream amy rose, flowers, singing dislikes: mean people, eggman, (i don't know what else XD) home: mobius Personality susan is a sweet and curious girl who sees and learns new things throughout her whole life. She is ready to seek adventure and prove herself. She's also easily frighten but makes up for it by showing her determination. History Early Life Susan was rather young, trying to focus her powers and skills to better herself and to protect her family from harms way. She met a young boy by the name of Silver. Susan and Silver quickly became friends on the first meeting. Silver could sense that susan could use some help of mastering her telekinetic powers. She gladly accepted his help and the two over time became close, a sisterly and brother relationship. Her mother and Father practicality adopted him to be apart of the family. Susan was so focused on getting better and spending all the time she wanted to spend with her brother. She didn't notice that her parents were going on a trip. It was until her parents went off on a business for a month, susan was starting to take notice her parents weren't around. But then, turns out they were not coming back, leaving susan depressed. Silver comforted her during her depression and wanted to make her feel better to take her mind off her parents. Susan quickly changed her actions into her happy cheerful self. Still having silver around made her happy. The two would train together and susan would get better at her telekinesis and fighting skills. Eggman attacks One day while the two were training, Eggman was attacking mobius and his robots suddenly appeared before them, stopping their training session. Silver threw things at them with his telekinesis as they were coming and susan used her fighting stick to smash them. After they destroyed the robots, they then saw destruction brewing across the forest. They ran towards the forest to see a giant robot causing destruction, as eggman was laughing like the crazy moron he was (that's how susan thinks of eggman) watching the destruction his robot was causing, it made him ever more happier to watch everything burn. However his grin quickly turned into a glare as he saw that his plans were going to end. Silver was fighting the giant robot, to destract eggman enough for susan to run for safety. Silver wanted to keep his sister safe from the gaint robot's flames. Susan then saw something or someone out of the corner of her eye that looked to be a person who was covered with crystals. Susan then heard silver calling her for help and so she ran towards the Robot as she levitated several things and threw them at the robot to weaken It. She suddenly hears another loud noise and screaming of a little boy and girl and ran to where the screaming came from. (Stopping here for a while) Special Abilites Susan Is able to sense others when they're close which helps her to know In order for her to get ready for whoever comes near her. Susan can conjure up red glowing orbs either in her dark self or normal self Skills Crossing paths Romance Susan's romance life Tobias The Hedgehog Quotes Gallery Character Relationship Friends/Allies *Tobias The Hedgehog (best friend, love interest) *Silver the hedgehog (brotherly bond) Rival(s) Enemies *Dr. Eggman * Saren Arcturias * Joshua The Hedgehog *